A Quick Confession
by Arauru
Summary: While Marth prepares to go for a night out, Ike makes casual talk. Onesided IkeMarth. Quick fic.


Marth Lowell was fixing his hair in the full length mirror of their shared apartment dorm. His friend and fellow teammate, Ike, lazed on his blue sheeted bed while watching with an amused expression, leaning backwards in a laid back manner. He noticed Marth fussing about with his hair it so much it was getting messier. Chuckling, he stood and approached Marth from behind.

"You're just making it look worse. Stop touching it." Marth pouted slightly but dropped his hands as Ike started to fluff the sides a little with his fingers.

"I'm just not used to it being this long. It's too weird." Ike smiled, eyes set on the other's head. Then, he dropped his hands to his sides once he figured it was a decent enough to got out with. His smile remained, a rare expression to people who were not well known to Ike.

"That should do it." Marth only nodded slightly, something obviously in his head. The feeling of Ike's hands in his hair had sparked his train of thoughts, and he figured thought a particular thing had to be said right there and now.

"About earlier…I was hoping, well, wishing that you wouldn't tell Zelda about it."

Ike shrugged. "There wasn't exactly much else we could have done in the situation." He replied, referring to the point where they had made out under the supervision of a game of truth or dare. "If we didn't do it then you'd have had to eat Mario's cooking. I'm just glad it was you and not someone like Ganondorf I had to do it with." Marth couldn't help but chuckle, the thought of such a thing appearing as amusement to him. He felt the tension inside him dissolve as he knew it wasn't as bad as he had been thinking it was.

Ike continued, noticing his change in mood. "You know, you are a rather good kisser." At this, the man infront of him turned his back to the mirror and looked him in the eye, face red. He was choking on words.

"I-Ike!"

"Sorry. It's true though. If you weren't with Zelda I'd be hitting on you right now." Marth continued to look at him, surprise etched on his face. He put one hand on his hip while the other remained at his side.

"You're homosexual?"

Ike just tapped his chin with a finger, staring right back at his friend with the same amused look.

"Mm..no. But you'd be the only exception."

They both looked at each other for a while, before Ike let out a chuckle and patted Marth on the shoulder. He turned to walk towards the closet with a stroll, pulling his rather too tight shirt off in order to change into tonight's. Marth watched him, curiously. His blush had faded slightly but it was still there. Marth hoped that he didn't look too much of an idiot for not realizing something like this before. The passion when they kissed..

"Y-y'know...I've always admired you." He stood there like a statue, not daring to make any movements from his spot. Ike just smiled at him slightly and pulled on his shirt with little trouble.

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

Marth sighed, looking down. "..You've always had a strong body. The power you use in battle could easily take out any foe if they're foolish enough to approach you."

"You're jealous of my muscles?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"It's written right on your face. You're staring at my arms, too." Marth hadn't realized his gaze had gone from the lush blood red carpet to stare at the other once more. "..Besides, I'm a mercenary. If I didn't have any muscles then I wouldn't last very long in battle. It's just something I've had to gain and live with."

"You though, you may not be as strong as me but you still have loads of traits that people aspire to you for." This obviously got Marth curious, because he had switched the foot he had been leaning on and his eyebrows had lifted. He was looking Ike in the eye.

"Please go on."

"Well, " Ike started, once again advancing towards Marth, index finger pointing upwards as if an idea had come to mind. He stood right in front of the slightly shorter prince, with a grin etched on his face. "For one thing, you're smart. Zelda may be an elf with a lotta knowledge but you're one of little people who can actually understand her. Plus!" Ike then scractched his neck, thoughtfully. "You're quick in battle. What use is power if you don't get a chance to attack? Your speed gives you one of the best advantages you could have in the smash tournaments."

Marth was quite flattered, not being used to such compliments. Well, all at once anyway.

"I appreciate your comments, Ike. But I still don't think I'm that-"

"And you know what the best thing about you is?" Marth was clearly surprised to see Ike leaning in slightly closer, until their noses were almost touching. He wanted to back away, but the words of his mercenary friend had got him curious.

"I don't know, Ike, what's the best thing about me?" He asked hesitantely. Ike flashed his teeth at him before replying.

"You have sexy hair." And with this, he quickly raised his arm and started messing around once more with the prince's hair. Marth gasped in shock, such a thing, such an answer not being expected at all.

And, before he knew it, Ike had stopped messing his hair and had already picked up his sword and armor from his bed.

"What-"

"I've got a match in ten. Good luck fixing that hairdo up, yea?" Ike abruptly left the room then, the clicking of the door and heavy footsteps telling Marth that he didn't plan on returning any time soon.

"..God damn him!" Marth cursed, and turned back the mirror to gloomily stare at his sticky up hairdo. "This will take _ages_ to fix!"


End file.
